


I Spy Something Beautiful

by destielpls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Impala Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/pseuds/destielpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Spy is a guessing game. So basically, I pick an object which I want you to guess. Let's say I pick the car. I would say, 'I Spy something black' and from then on you would have to guess what the object is. But when choosing an object, it must be visible to both players. It's a simple game, really, but it can be used to pass the time. And right now, we really need time to pass," Dean explains. "So what do you say? Wanna play?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Therese this is for you since you needed it <3

The impala turns onto a lonely road. The rocks and dirt from underneath the car makes a crackling noise as the car rolls across the unpaved road. The car vibrates gently, making a vibrating noise. Outside is dark, and not another soul to be seen.

A man who goes by the name of Dean Winchester is behind the wheel, humming Nirvana songs as he slowly drives. Next to him is Castiel, who looks out the window and peers into the woods next to them. It is silent in the car.

The car makes a scratching noise and slowly comes to a stop. Dean realizes what happened and curses.

"God fucking damnit."

Castiel looks away from the window and at Dean. "What happened? Why did we stop?"

"The car just broke down." Dean leans back and lets out a frustrated sigh. He collapses his hands on his face.

"But we are in the middle of nowhere!"

"I realize that, Cas."

"Check your cellular phone." Castiel suggests. Dean takes away his hands from his face and checks his phone. His face turns sour when he sees that he has only one bar.

"No service." Dean replies, groaning.

"Let me check mine. I believe I have a different carrier than you do."

Castiel reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He eyebrows squish together, confused.

"It won't turn on." Castiel keeps pushing the ON button, but it refuses to light up.

"Probably dead." Dean answers, in his "I give up" tone.

The two sat in the car, contemplating on what they should do. They can't call anybody. All they can hope for is wait for someone to pass.

"Well, obviously we aren't getting the car to start up soon. So let's play a game." Dean suggests, taking off his seatbelt.

"What game could we possibly play, Dean?"

"We could play Truth or Dare, although that's better with three or more people. Or we could play I Spy. That's another one."

"I Spy? What's that?"

"I Spy is a guessing game. So basically, I pick an object which I want you to guess. Let's say I pick the car. I would say, 'I Spy something black' and from then on you would have to guess what the object is. But when choosing an object, it must be visible to both players. It's a simple game, really, but it can be used to pass the time. And right now, we really need time to pass," Dean explains. "So what do you say? Wanna play?"

"Sure, I'll play the game with you." Castiel replies, also taking off his seatbelt.

"I'll go first," Dean states. "I spy something...green."

"You're jacket?" Castiel guesses.

"No," Dean replies. "Guess again."

"Uh, the trees?"

"Correct."

Castiel laughs. "I should have gotten that."

"It's okay. Your turn!"

Castiel looks around, trying to find an object for Dean to guess. He finally picks an object and turns to Dean.

"I spy something red."

"The stop sign over there?" Dean points to the stop sigh that was just barely visible in the darkness.

"Yes. That is correct."

Dean smiles and laughs. "Try to pick something less obvious next time. Like if you say 'red' and the only thing that I see is red is the stop sign, I know it's the stop sign."

"Okay, Dean. Thank you."

Dean looks around, trying to find the most difficult object. He went easy on Castiel the first time. Now its time to stump him.

"I spy something tan."

"My coat."

"Nope." Dean shakes his head. He smirks. Castiel will never guess this one. Castiel looks around, eyebrows furrowing.

"Is it...your skin?"

"No, but good guess!" Dean laughs and looks at his arm. "I'm not that tan, anyway."

"Is it...the ground?"

"You're really close."

"Oh! Is it that sand pile over there?"

"Ding ding ding!" Dean laughs. Castiel breaks into a smile and laughs along with him.

"My turn?" Castiel questions.

"Yep."

"Alright. I spy something...uh...brown."

Dean looks around the road, searching for something that fitted the description.

"Road?" Dean guesses. Castiel shakes his head.

"The tree trunks?"

"No."

"Umm... my shirt?"

"No."

Dean glances around, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't see anything else brown, Castiel. Is it visible to both of us?"

"It's visible to me, and it can be visible to you." Castiel replies.

"It can be visible to me? What do you mean by that, Cas?"

"In some ways it's visible to you but in other ways it's not. That's what I mean."

"That doesn't help," Dean grunts and folds his arms. He sits there, pondering about the possible answer.

"Okay, I give up. What is it Cas?" Dean says, feeling defeated. Castiel looks up and smiles at him.

"Your freckles." Castiel answers.

"W-what? Excuse me?" Dean stutters and wonders whether he heard right.

"Your freckles, Dean." Castiel repeats as he brings his finger to Dean's face and gently rubs across his freckles. "They are brown and I like them."

Dean stares in utter shock as he looks at Castiel's finger tracing freckles across his face. He tries to contemplate everything that has happened: that Castiel likes his freckles, and that Castiel is running a finger across his face gingerly.

"Cas...uh, what are you doing?" Dean manages to spit out. Castiel smiled and pulls back his fingers.

"Dean, your freckles are beautiful. I remember placing every one of them." Castiel grins as he remembers. Dean blushes. Freckles were always one of his biggest insecurities.

"You really think they are...alright?" Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel reaches out a hand this time and caresses Dean's face. "I think they are more than alright Dean."

Dean manages a shy smile, but it fades as he raises his eyebrow again. "Wait, how did a game of I Spy turn into sappy confessions?"

"Fine. I spy something gorgeous." Castiel sheepishly replies, pulling his hand away.

"Cas, are you trying to say something to me?"

"Will you answer the guess already?"

"Is it me?" Dean replies blankly.

Castiel smiles and nods his head. Dean rolls his eyes in a joking way and gently hit Castiel. Dean leans in so he's about seven inches from Castiel's face.

"Two can play this game," Dean smirks. "I spy something with pretty blue eyes."

Castiel blinks, confused. Then he blushes and smiles. "Is it me?"

Dean nods his head and slowly blinks at Castiel as he smiles. Castiel raises his hand to Dean's face again, using his thumb to trace his freckles. Dean's hand lifts up to Castiel's wrist as he leans in, closing the gap between them. They close their eyes, letting the moment settle. It's a sweet kiss, not too rough, not too soft.

Dean pulls away, his eyes twinkling. Castiel blushes and smiles shyly, waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean grabs Castiel's face and kisses him again, this time more eager. Castiel kisses back with just as much force. His hands linger to the lapels of Dean's jacket, pulling him closer. He brushes his tongue against Dean's lip, and Dean parts his lips almost instantly. Dean's hands shift up to Castiel's hair. He starts to run his hands through it, resulting in moan from Castiel. Dean pulls away.

"Oh? A moan?" Dean smirks.

"It felt good, what can I tell you?" Castiel smirks as well. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know of a way to pass time."

"And what is that?" Dean teases, already knowing the answer.

"I think you know the answer to that, Dean." Castiel says as he leans in and kisses Dean again. He pushes Dean up against the car door. Dean pulls away.

"Wait. We shouldn't do this in the front seat. Let's go in the back." Dean suggests. Castiel nods and pulls back so Dean can open the door. They climb out of the car and into the backseat. When both are in, Dean kisses Castiel and pulls him closer. He starts taking off Castiel's trench coat. He pulls it off and throws it into the front seat. Then he moves to the buttons. Dean starts to unbutton the buttons on Castiel's shirt, cursing quietly at the amount of time is is taking. Castiel pushes Dean's hand away and finishes the rest of the buttons and throws the shirt in the front. Dean gasps at Castiel's bare chest. He runs his hands across it, feeling every indent of his ribs and abs. His cold hands made Castiel flinch, but eventually it turned into a soothing moan.

"Wow Cas, when have you been working out?"

Castiel does not answer. Instead, he lets out a small groan. He reaches for Dean's jacket and takes it off, promptly throwing it onto the floor. He grabs the hem of Dean's shirt and lifts that over his shoulders, revealing light-brown freckles painted on his skin.

"Dean...you're freckles...they're-"

"Beautiful? Yeah, I know." Dean smirks and presses his lips gently to Castiel's. Castiel smirks into the kiss.

He pushes Dean down against the car seat and traces his finger across Dean's chest.  Dean moans softly at Castiel's touch. Castiel leans down and kisses Dean while feeling his abs. Dean rubs his fingers through Castiel's hair, making Castiel moan against Dean's mouth. Castiel smirks and grinds his semi-hard erection against Dean's. Dean gasped at the feeling. Castiel moves his hands down to Dean's jeans, unbuttoning the button. He zips it down and pulls off the jeans. His boxers reveal a tent. Castiel smirks as he gently rubs the bulge with his hand.

"C-Cas...you tease!" Dean groans, and reaches to take off his underwear before getting his hand slapped by Castiel.

"Hey. Slow down." Castiel smirks. Dean whimpers.

"I'm still going to fuck you."

"And you can." Castiel paws at the bulge again. He sticks his hand in, making Dean gasp in surprise. Castiel pulls down the boxers, revealing Dean's cock, a drip of semen at the tip. Castiel licks it and Dean moans softly.

Castiel puts his mouth on tip, swirling his tongue around.

"Fuck." Dean groans, bucking his hips. Castiel lowers his mouth, gently bobbing up and down. Dean moves his hands to Castiel's hair and pulls softly.

"Cas...you're mouth..." Dean whispers. "It's...amazing."

Castiel pulls away, making a popping sound. Dean scrambles to sit up so he can start to unbutton Castiel's pants. He pops the button and unzips the fly. He pulls the pants down Castiel's legs, throwing them on the floor. Dean looks at Castiel's tent in his white boxers. He smiles up at Castiel before pulling them down.

"Alright Cas, you ready?" Dean asks, kissing Castiel gently.

"Yes."

Dean reaches for the front compartment and pulls out a bottle of lube. He pushes Castiel down. He squirts lube on his fingers, and sticks one in Castiel's hole. Castiel gasped, gripping the car seat.

After moving his finger around, Dean sticks another one in.

"Dean..."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not quite done yet." Dean smirks as he sticks a third one in, stretching him wide. Castiel whimpers, gripping the car seat tighter.

"Dean...I need you...please."

Dean pulls out his fingers. "Face me." Castiel obeys, flipping his body so his back is against the car seat.

Dean squeezes a decent amount of lube on his hand and rubs it on his cock. He moans as he rubs it and slathers it. Reluctantly, he takes his hand off and positions himself.

"Dean..."

"Cas..."

Dean pushes his cock in Castiel's hole. Castiel closes his eyes, wincing at the pain. His breathing turns shallow.

"You okay?" Dean asks. Castiel nods.

"Ye-yes. Just...just move. I'll be fine." Castiel replies. Dean slowly thrusts in and out, before he moves faster.

Castiel's pain soon turns to pleasure.

"D-Dean! F-FUCK!"

"Keep cursing, it's really hot."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Castiel shouts.

"Oh my god Cas, you're amazing." Dean moans with pleasure.

The two create a steady rhythm, with Dean thrusting in and out and Castiel moving his hips. The two looks at each other, with Dean staring into Castiel's eyes and Castiel staring at Dean's freckles. They are astounded by the beauty.

Dean leans down and starts kissing and nipping at Castiel's neck. His hands move down to Castiel's cock and pumps it, making Castiel scream.

"Dean! I'm c-close." Castiel announces, gripping the car seat.

"Come for me, Castiel." Dean smirks and pumps Castiel's cock harder. "Come for me."

Castiel shuts his eyes and screams as he reaches climax. Dean, hearing Castiel's scream, comes after him.

Dean pulls out and collapses opposite of Castiel, panting heavily. Castiel leans against the car door, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, Castiel. That was...really good."

"I agree."

"We should do that again sometime." Dean smiles. Castiel nods and smiles back. Castiel reaches to the front seat to grab his clothes.

"Oh yeah, I have another guess for you." Castiel announces.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I spy something that can help us get out of here."

"Uh, I don't know?" Dean raises an eyebrow, confused.

"I spy a phone charger."


End file.
